Of Chaos and Beauty
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Being the new girl in school is always hard, but what happens when people become jealous of you and become vicious and the last person you expected to try and help you is the only one who has the courage to stand up for you? Rated M for later chapters Please R
1. The move

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I do own my own character Reika.

Summary: Being the new girl in school is always hard, but what happens when rumors spread and the last person you expected to try and help you is the only one who has the courage to stand up for you?

Chapter theme song: Shinedown - Breaking inside

Chapter 1

Reika was born in Japan and was the daughter of an American businessman and a Japanese housewife. Her mother had soft beautiful pink hair and was a rare dog demon. Her father was a normal human. They moved from Japan when she was just five and had gone to the States. Growing up was normal for her. She would be teased a little with her pink hair, dog ears and golden eyes, but she had good friends to stand by her. Everything changed when she turned seventeen. Her father's job required him to move back to Japan and since it was summer Reika would have to join her father in Japan. Her mother wouldn't be able to join them until winter.

She was able to handle the plane ride there. Her father was there at the airport to pick her up. He told her about their house and about the neighborhood. "There's a shrine just down the road. I met the priest there and his daughter. She has a daughter who is about your age." Reika smiled and was optimistic about meeting her. She hoped she would have a new friend who lived close so they could walk to school together. She noticed the many humans walking around and very few demons. "Dad why aren't there many demons like mom?" He smiled softly keeping his eyes on the road, "There aren't as many demons here as there are in the States. There use to be, but they don't like to be around humans much anymore." She nodded listening, "So I might not see many kids like me at school will I?" His face grew softer and almost sad, "Not quite. You are among just a few left here. In Tokyo at least. I'm sure there's more in rural areas. Demons don't like the smells the city has. Since I will be busy you will have to get things for your mother, like groceries or just run to the store to get more things. The air here will mess with her health and senses until she gets use to it."

She listened to his instructions as they came up to their new home. It was a little on the big side for a normal Japanese home. She had gone to her room and looked around. The bed had been made and she had noticed the few boxes she had in the corner and her computer was sitting on her desk ready to be set up. She stretched setting her bag on her bed and got started setting up her room. She slid the chair out from the desk and got on her hands and knees crawling under it setting up the cords. Her father told her the internet was already set up and had given her the password. When she finally had everything set up she cut her computer on and started to play some music. She hummed along checking her boxes noticing they were her clothes. She left notes inside them making sure she knew which box was clean and which was dirty. When she was done with that task her father had told her he was going to visit the shrine. Reika agreed to go and changed into something nice, but not too nice. She placed her computer on standby and followed him out the door.

Reika eyed the steps and looked at her father, "We have to climb these?" He laughed, "This shrine is up on the hill and it makes the air freasher. It isn't quite fair when you can jump up them and I have to walk." She giggled and walked beside him up the stairs. When they reached the top she was glad to breathe nicer air. He rang the bell on the door and a middle aged woman answered the door. She smiled warmly at him, "It is nice to see you this evening Mr. Kurosawa." She noticed Reika and smiled more, "This must be your daughter?" He nodded smiling back and she bowed, "I am Reika, it's nice to meet you." "She just arrived here not long ago." Her father commented. She gasped, "Where are my manners? Come in and have a seat I will make some tea." When they were seated and handed their tea the woman sat down with them. "I am Fumiko Higurashi. My daughter is at school, but she should be home in a few." Reika smiled, "I would love to meet her." As they talked Reika was shocked to hear what Ms. Higurashi had to say to her, "It is nice to see a half-demon that is so adorable. There isn't too many around, sometimes it gets hard to tell some of them apart because they do not have ears like yours or like demons'." Reika bowed softly to her comment, "Thank you for the compliment." It made her blush a little. Back home she had a few guys that would go after her, but she refused to even say hi.

They were stopped mid sentence when a female voice came from an opened door, "I'm home mama!" Fumiko smiled, "She's home. I am in the living room, we have guests." Reika noticed the girl that walked into the room. She had raven colored hair that almost came to her waist and brown eyes. They had locked eyes and Reika's ears slightly dropped becoming nervous. The girl sat next to her mother who had smiled at her, "You remember Mr. Kurosawa don't you? This is his daughter who arrived not long ago." The girl smiled at her and bowed softly, "I'm Kagome!" Reika relaxed some and smiled back bowing in return, "I'm Reika." Kagome had smiled more, "It's nice to meet you Reika!" Reika nodded smiling and her ears perked back up. "Will Reika be going to the same school as me?" Kagome asked curiously. Her father nodded, "She is and she will start after your summer break is over." Kagome beamed with a smile, "That's great! Do you have a cell phone Reika-chan?" Reika nodded smiling back. After exchanging numbers and emails it was time for Reika and her father to head home to finish unpacking.

After getting a few more things settled Reika sat down relaxing. Gathering her pajamas, she went to get a quick bath. Getting a snack after she sat at her computer and noticed she had an email from Kagome.

_Since my summer break starts tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me and a few of my friends from school? It is just three of them and they are girls. If you are uncomfortable with it we can hang out later and maybe your dad will let you stay the night here? Let me know something soon._

_ - Kagome_

Reika smiled and thought for a moment, 'I want to go, but what if her friends don't like me? Maybe I can give it a shot. I won't know until I try at least.' She replied back and let her know she would like to go, but she would have to shop for a bathing suit before they went. After getting another response saying when she would be by to meet her she yawned and cut her computer off. She settled in her bed and felt more nervous as she fell asleep. Little did she know is when everything started.

Author's notes: Ah I randomly got inspired to type this by listening to a song called already over by Red. I give each chapter a theme song which is songs that I listen to while writing each chapter. Yes, I only listen to the same song over and over. If it goes to something else the mood of it will change. This one was tricky since there wasn't a song to fit this one so I was listening to songs for later chapters. :) Keep reading!


	2. First meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I do own my own character Reika.

Summary: Being the new girl in school is always hard, but what happens when rumors spread and the last person you expected to try and help you is the only one who has the courage to stand up for you?

Chapter theme song: Red - Breathe into me

Chapter 2

Reika had met Kagome in front of the shrine steps around nine that morning. Kagome had asked her why she had a white scarf tied over her cute ears and felt sad when she told her that she was worried they might get burned. Reika was too embarrassed to tell her she was worried her friends would make fun of her for being a half demon. They left early and it didn't take long for Reika to find the perfect bathing suit. Once she was changed into it they met Kagome's friends at the train station, on time too. "These are my friends Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Sango. Guys, this is Reika she just moved here from the States and she's my new neighbor." After saying hello and being introduced Eri and Yuka seemed to continue their conversation from before, which Reika didn't understand what it was about. Reika made mental notes on everyone. Eri seemed stuck up and tried to be the alpha of all their activities. Ayumi seemed to be bubbly and dense, she also tried to see the positive in everything and a follower. Yuka seemed neutral to everyone and was calm with everyone. Sango was nice and very strong, she also was very close to Kagome even though they had only known each other a little over a year. Reika knew the only person she was going to get along with was Kagome. She knew Sango would be welcoming to her, but the others... not so much.

Once they reached the beach Eri and Yuka instantly wanted to jump into the water. Ayumi had suggested they find a spot first before then, much to the whines of the two. Sango and Kagome agreed following them to a nice clear spot. Sango set up an umbrella and once their towels were set Eri, Yuka and Ayumi ran to the water giggling. Reika had sat under the umbrella on her towel. Kagome had joined her and Sango decided to lay out for a few before swimming. Kagome noticed Reika was looking around at the people and smiled, "How do you like Tokyo so far?" Reika smiled at her, "It is definitly big. The last time I was here I was five so it's hard to remember how it was back then." Kagome laughed and agreed, "Eleven years is a big change so I think I could understand. What was it like where you lived in the states?" Reika smiled sadly, "Very open, I lived in the country side and there were more demons around and half demons." Kagome had to agree more, "You know you don't have to hide it, they won't judge you at all Reika-chan." Sango had looked up at this point and moved under the umbrella. " Reika had nodded softly and took off her scarf letting her ears wiggle free stretching them. Kagome giggled, "They are so cute when they do that!" Reika blushed and giggled. Sango only smiled, "I knew you were a half demon. Your eyes tell the truth." Reika and nodded, "Hard to hide yellow eyes." Sango nodded and smiled more, "But I like them. Don't they remind you of someone you know Kagome?" Kagome laughed, "He does have yellow eyes too, but he beats up anyone who touches his ears." Reika had tilted her head at their conversation.

Just then an annoying voice spoke out, "Oi are you girls going to just sit there or are you going to swim?" Reika had turned her head to see another half demon with white hair and dog ears standing by Kagome giving her an annoyed look. Kagome frowned, "We were going to. You are so rude!" "Keh! I'm not the one just sitting there getting hot." Reika smiled a little at their bickering and Kagome looked at her, "This rude idiot is Inuyasha." He growled some and huffed before leaning down to look at Reika closer, "Another dog Hanyou huh?" Reika's ears dropped to the sides and Kagome frowned more, "Her name is Reika and you will be nice Inuyasha." He leaned up and huffed again. "Yeah yeah I know." Kagome apologized to her and she shook her head, "It's ok really. Um, it's nice to meet you Inuyasha." He replied with a 'keh' and Kagome sighed, "He's just stubborn. Say where's Miroku?" Inuyasha pointed to a drink stand, "Over there getting something to drink." Sango smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. Want to get something to drink?" Kagome and Reika agreed and Inuyasha followed behind them. He couldn't help but to watch Reika. He knew she wasn't an ordinary Hanyou.

When they got to the drink stand they saw Miroku getting some water. Kagome introduced Reika to him and they gave each other smiles. Reika mentally noted that she would get along with Kagome, Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha... she would to an extent since they were both Hanyous. The conversation broke when she noticed Kagome asking Inuyasha a question, "So how is Sesshomaru? Did he not want to come to the beach?" Inuyasha seemed to growl, "No and I don't care what he does in the first place." Reika seemed confused and Kagome smiled at her, "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother who is a full demon." Reika understood and watched as he seemed more annoyed. She couldn't help but to wonder what his older brother was like. She had never met any other demons besides her mother. She didn't know that she would soon find out.

-Sesshomaru's pov-

Going to the ocean was beneath me, but I was curious as to why the idiot half-breed wanted to go there in the first place. When I saw him going up to the girl who he always seemed to be around I figured he wanted to see his wench. The other one was there, but the other one. She was a half-breed, but she wasn't just a half-breed dog... she was rare. I had to guess that one of her parents was a Sakura Inu. They had all but almost died out in the last century. This made my beast even more intrigued. Even though she was half she would still make a great prize. I knew this wasn't the feudal ages anymore and I would have to approach more calmly than I would have then. I had to get a closer look at her face and feel her aura.

I watched her go with them to get a drink. Seeing her standing form gave me an idea of her body type. Thin but muscular legs and arms, I assumed she did some form of exercise. Slim stomach and nice sized waist though thinking about producing pups from her was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. I couldn't help but mentally note the shape of her bottom and breasts.. perfectly shaped and well sized. I had to bite back my own groan and calm my beast. I noticed then that my adopted younger sister had decided to waltz up to the group and start to chat away. I had to think of an excuse to go over and get closer to the female.

-end pov-

Reika was having fun meeting Kagome's friends and felt calmer now. Rin seemed like a sweet girl and was glad that she looked up to Inuyasha like a real older brother. Reika seemed to stopped listening to them when she noticed someone coming towards them. She couldn't help but to stare. He looked like he was carved from godly stone. His long silver hair shone in the sunlight and swayed behind him as he walked. His yellow eyes seemed cold but warm at the same time. By this point Kagome noticed Reika wasn't paying attention anymore and looked to see what had her attention only to smile, "Rin someone came to get you." Rin smiled big and ran to him, "Sesshomaru!" Reika's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she realized that the man she was almost drooling over was Inuyasha's older half brother who was a demon. He placed a hand on her head, "I came to get you." Rin nodded, "Ok, but you have to meet my new friend!" She took his hand and tried to pull him to them. Reika just stared and him softly blushing. Kagome gave her side a gently tap with her elbow and brought her back to her senses. Rin smiled big, "Reika-san this is Sesshomaru onii-sama." Reika bowed softly, "It's nice to meet you." 'Hn.' and a slight incline in his head was his only response. He was too busy fighting back his instincts after he smelled her slight arousal and alluring scent. "Let's go now Rin." She nodded and said goodbye asking Sesshomaru if she could get an ice cream on the way home. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly to himself, 'Reika... I will see you again.. Indeed this Sesshomaru will see you soon.'

Reika was shaken out of her daze when Kagome laughed. Inuyasha had grumbled something and said he had to go. Reika told Kagome that she had to go home and finish the rest of the unpacking she had to do. Kagome offered to take her to the train station, but Reika told her she would be fine and that she would see her later. As she walked alone she was relieved to have some alone time to herself to think. She had never met anyone that made her heart seem to stop. Not humans had ever done that to her before and the many half demons she met hadn't even done that. He seemed godly and beautiful. She longed to get him alone to talk to him long enough to know him more. She hoped that it didn't sound too bad in her head. She was going to soon find out.

Author's notes: Yes this is set in modern times. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were born in the past, but have lived long lives. Rin, Miroku and Sango were born into Kagome's time where demons and humans live together though some still have issues with it. I will answer any more questions you have.


	3. First email exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I do own my own character Reika.

Summary: Being the new girl in school is always hard, but what happens when rumors spread and the last person you expected to try and help you is the only one who has the courage to stand up for you?

Chapter theme song: Falling in Reverse - The drug in me is you (i give warning cause there is some cussing in the song.)

Chapter 3

When Reika had finally gotten home she relaxed and cut on her computer. She noticed she had email from a few friends back in the states and one she wasn't sure who it was from. She opened it and practically jumped out of her skin when she realized who sent it.

* * *

To: CherryBlossomD0g

From: Cresentmoongirl

Hi Reika it's Rin! I asked Kagome for your email so I could talk to you too! Sesshomaru Onii-sama asked me to get your email from you so he could ask you something. He won't send it here because he doesn't want me to read it. He is a meany! So I was wondering if it was ok if I tell him what it is?

Rin

Reika was blushing at this point. She wondered why he would want to talk to her and about what? She hit the reply button:

* * *

To: Cresentmoongirl

From: CherryBlossomD0g

I am glad you want to talk to me too. It's nice to have new friends. If he wants to talk to me I don't mind at all Rin. He may have my email. If he wants my number he will have to ask that himself. I hope to see you again.

Reika

She hit the send button and waited getting a bath. Once she was out she refreshed the page and saw she had a new message. Her heart was pounding as she opened it:

* * *

To: CherryBlossomd0g

From: Sesshomaru Taisho

That is a very cute way to state your heritage hanyou. I was very shocked to see that someone who is so rare has shown itself to this Sesshomaru. I am very curious to learn what breed of dog you are. This Sesshomaru will see you around noon tomorrow. Be at the park then or I will have to come get you.

S

Reika's heart about burst in her chest. She couldn't believe that he would want to see her and talk to her. At first she wasn't sure what to even say as a reply. She decided to get a little playful:

* * *

To: Sesshomaru Taisho

From: CherryBlossomD0g

I thought it was cute when I made it. You will have to explain to me why who I am is shocking to you. If you are so curious about it then why not ask me now or do you have something else better to do right now? Meeting at the park seems a little, how to say, childish? Why don't we do something a little more adult, like lunch or is that not what demons do?

Reika

She smiled at herself and hit send. Reika wondered if she came off too strongly, but couldn't worry about it now since it was already sent. It wasn't long, however, when she got a reply back:

* * *

To: CherryBlossomD0g

From: Sesshomaru Taisho

This Sesshomaru will explain to you about his curiosity when you see me in the afternoon. If you wish to do something more adult then we would have to save that for another time. (a/n: heh I bet he had to hold back putting a wink in there XD) It is something demons do, but it is not something that this Sesshomaru does. The park is where you will meet me and that is the end of this discussion.

S

Reika giggled to herself blushing and decided it was best not to answer back even though she wanted to. She stayed up a little longer before cutting off her computer and going to bed. She couldn't help but to admit she was really nervous about seeing him again. Her mind drifted off to his form as she walked up to her earlier that day and drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that Sesshomaru himself wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. He was too subborn to admit he was excited to seeing her tomorrow and couldn't wait to get a better catch of her scent. It was going to be a busy day indeed.

Author's notes: If you want to see a reference of Reika you can look at my picture here. Yes I am trying to keep Sesshomaru as close in character as I can without making him too ooc. As to what the description and summary states that happens after the summer break. I will make sure to put that in there.


End file.
